


I’m talking bout you and me

by YallHearSumn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (And homebrew pineapple beer), 100 prompts, And He Gets One!, Blow Jobs in a Car, Boyfriends, CW: Food for Chapter 2, Cooking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drunk on love, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Dum-E - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, Liason Rhodey, M/M, MIT Era, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Ocean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers (2012), Quarantine had me making pineapple beer, Sick Character, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vacation, escape room type beat, mentions of anxiety and panic attacks, no lie, not really - Freeform, rhodeytony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YallHearSumn/pseuds/YallHearSumn
Summary: 100 prompts for RhodeyTonyChapter 2: Rhodey takes time off to whisk Tony away from city life in the aftermath of New York, and it turns out that's just exactly what he needs, even if he won't admit so himself. Post-Avengers (2012).
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. "Please don't leave me"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The first few updates/stories I'll post will most likely be very short and a little trash since I haven't written for enjoyment in a while, sorry about that. Also, this series may be strictly RhodeyTony unless I can't think of a storyline to go with the prompt, but then I might just ask you guys to help out, or if there's another pairing you'd like to see? Anyway, I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Prompts borrowed from this post: https://theweasleysredhair.tumblr.com/post/155226582409/prompts-list. I'll tweak where I must
> 
> Chapter 1 Summary: Tony's got the flu, luckily for him Rhodey's an amazing boyfriend. Set in their years at MIT.

”Please don’t leave me,” Tony moans, weakly grasping the sleeve of Rhodey’s ( _ridiculous _) Star Wars onesie.__

____

____

”I’m just going to get some soup going, you know you won’t get better just cuddling up to me, right?” 

Falling back into the heap of pillows, the brunet reluctantly lets him go. “We can give it a try at least,” he replies petulantly, peeking out at James through the duvet. 

Rolling his eyes, Rhodey shuffles over to the window on socked feet, cracking it slightly and clearing the books and other clutter from the desk below it as he goes. The room had become stuffy during the night, but he didn’t dare risk exposing Tony to any cold winds burning up as he was. 

They _technically _weren’t supposed to be cooking in their dorm room, and Rhodey had insisted on sticking to that rule until someone blew the microwave in their communal section and they’d been forced to walk two flights of stairs just to cook meals. In a place like this, the time wasted walking those stairs could have been spent on better things, like kissing his boyfriend or actually studying for his weekly practicals.__

____

____

When the soup is at a boil on the hot plate, and Tony is snoring softly after minutes of complaining about how long he’s taking, Rhodey sneaks back out of their room with his face cloth and the small tub they use to wash dishes in. Tony didn’t get sick often, but when he did, he kept himself going through sheer stubbornness until he physically couldn’t anymore, as was the case last night. They’d both been swamped with assignments, and Tony was spending long nights working on their “baby” (a pile of sentient junk affectionately known as DUM-E), so their check-ins were few and far in-between. Had Rhodey not chosen to head to the work lab instead of crashing early last night, Tony might have worked himself into collapsing. 

DUM-E had been beeping up a storm when Rhodey arrived, nudging incessantly at him to go to Tony. The brunet had been coding as he usually was these days, a film of sweat covering his face, and a fever burning higher than a kite. Rhodey had tackled him out of the lab, all plans of a late dinner gone to ashes, and taken him to the 24/7 clinic on campus – who of course were _helpful _as ever sending his sick ass home with the recommendation of rest and liquids.__

____

____

Now here they were after an uncomfortable night of Tony wanting to be cuddled and just too _hot _to be touched, his boyfriend mewling miserably that he had abandoned him in his sick state and incorrectly reciting wedding vows.__

____

____

”Yeah, yeah, pipe down. I was just getting some things to make you more comfortable, baby.” 

Tony moans again, pouting at him unhappily but sitting up when Rhodey instructs him to anyway. “You think I’d be here wiping you down and cleaning your snotty nose if I planned on leaving you?” 

”You’re just trying to get me comfortable so that I won’t expect it, who is he?!” Tony smiles at him dopily as he runs a wet cloth over his face, the bitter smell of sickness on his skin. “Is he hotter than me? Is his ass fatter? Tell me so that I can go and fight him.” 

”Only if I get to watch.” 

”Of course you have to watch, maybe I’ll even throw in a mud pit if you’re good.” 

Rhodey chuckles again, going back to wiping him down. When Tony’s as clean as he can get him without dumping him into a bath, the bigger man bullies him into a new set of pyjamas, massaging his fatigued muscles and chest with Vicks. Tony’s eyes tear up when he swipes some under his nose, and he levels his boyfriend with a weak glare, scrunching up his nose to get away from the offending scent. 

”You’re being ridiculous,” Rhodey laughs, a warm hand kneading into his back. 

Tony whines again, patting the corners of his eyes with his sleeves. “I don’t like when it goes up my nose.” 

<”It’s just for a little bit, you’ll get used to it soon. Come on, sit up real quick.”

Smoothly, Rhodey hooks his arm under Tony’s legs and another around his back, carrying him over to the beanbag in the corner. As quick as possible, he strips the bed and replaces the sheets, draping his favourite fleece blanket around Tony’s shoulders before going back to open the window further. “Back to bed for you my love.” 

”I’d much rather have you carry me, Sourpuss, but if your hands are otherwise preoccupied...” Tony peers at him innocently, his flushed cheeks and red rimmed eyes making the whole display even more ridiculous (cute). 

Rolling his eyes fondly, Rhodey sets aside the bowl he’d been ladling soup into to scoop his boyfriend up and tuck him back into bed. Tony’s cradled into a nest of pillows when he gets back up, a sweet smile on his face after Rhodey plants a kiss to his brow. 

The soup is a little saltier than usual, and most of the chicken has cooked away, but Tony showers him in compliments regardless, rubbing his thigh as he lets Rhodey feed him. “You know, I don’t think you should be eating from the same spoon as me if you don’t want to get sick too.” 

“Baby, you know I never get sick,” his boyfriend boasts, bringing the bowl to his lips to drink up the last bit before setting it aside. “You feeling better?” 

”With how you’ve been taking care of me, how could I not, Platypus?” 

Rhodey feels his ears heat, and pride swelling in his chest. “Yeah, yeah,” he says embarrassed, fiddling with the blankets. “Let me clean up and then we can cuddle and put you to bed with a story if you're not too warm.” 

”Ooh, what are we reading today?” Tony asks, a twinkle in his eye. 

”You get to choose between my aeronautics notes, or these hundreds of takeout menus you keep in your desk.” 

Tony chuckles, his eyes already heavy from the look of things. “What’s got the most pictures? You know I’m a visual learner.” 


	2. ”Are you kidding me right now?!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Avengers (2012).
> 
> Rhodey takes time off to whisk Tony away from city life in the aftermath of New York, and it turns out that's just exactly what he needs, even if he won't admit so himself.
> 
> CW: food, there's quite a few food description and implied sexual content just to be safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For prompt 2 we're going a bit country, hope you guys enjoy <3
> 
> Let me know if I need to add any other TWs

Tony crouches down again, turning over a rock in the hopes of finding crabs to go with the clams he’d been picking out of the mudflat for the past hour. The tide was slowly starting to come in again, the moist sea spray refreshing and cooling him in the heat of the sun. Swift as possible, he starts grabbing what crabs he can, dumping them into his container. 

“Sorry crabs, but we gotta eat,” he says by way of apologising, wandering back to the group of locals flocked together on the pavilion. 

An elderly woman waves at him, gesturing for him to come over as she produces her own container. “We found a bunch of baby octopi over there,” she explains, setting aside a spare container and packing three in. “Take a few.” 

Tony smiles at her kindness, offering a few of his clams and crabs in exchange for the octopus which she refuses, instead dragging him over to a platter where she’d prepared one to snack on. “This is very healthy for you, and fresh too. Here, dip it in some sauce.” 

When he’s more than filled up and the lady’s husband joins their spontaneous sushi bar to offer some of his catch, Tony politely excuses himself to head back to their rental, thanking them profusely. When he’s on the winding road that leads right into their front yard, he asks JARVIS to remind him to put together a parting gift for all their neighbours. 

When they’d first arrived on the island, Tony was weary – at home, ten thousand problems waited for him, from Fury knocking his door down, to the government riding his ass for anything and everything, and then there was the matter of the whole wormhole thing… he just couldn’t find it in himself to enjoy this, to _want _to enjoy this. Being here didn’t lessen that load, so why put off the inevitable?__

____

____

The flight in had made him grumpy, and the boat ride to get to the island was even worse. By the time they’d docked Tony was worn down and uncomfortable, and had full expected that they’d spend a few days in a resort or something, but Rhodey had had something much better planned. Instead of a resort and spending all their time sleeping at the hotel, they swam and drank and fished and ate all on the land while giving back to it. Pepper had told him to enjoy it, to relax for once, and at the start of the week he was convinced the loud silences, and chicken coops, and mountains that stretched on as far as the eye could see wouldn’t help him in doing that. 

_But relaxing it is, _he thinks to himself, petting the neighbour’s dog before stepping through the entrance of their home. Tony’s briefly entertaining the idea of getting (or building) a dog for himself when he nearly trips over who’s Rhodey laying on the ground, furiously fanning the barbeque. “Babe, what are you doing?”__

____

____

”The fire’s terrible, I’ve been trying to get it going for half an hour!” Rhodey complains, wiping at his eyes with the hem of his shirt. His face is covered in a thin film of sweat, and Tony takes a second to ogle his toned body when the shirt rides up farther. 

Tony squats down beside him, using his clean _er _shirt to dry his eyes before pulling him up by the arm. “Ashes are getting everywhere though and it’ll be dark in a few hours, we could just use the stove, I’m sure there’s still some gas in it.”__

____

____

”I promised you a caveman’s dinner just using our hands, and that’s exactly what you’ll get, baby.” Rhodey smiles at him, ignoring Tony’s eye roll to kiss him sweetly. Just as Tony’s about to take it further, Rhodey stiffens in his arms, pulling back to stare at him suspiciously. “Hold on – what’s that taste?” 

”Huh?” 

Rhodey leans down again, swiping his tongue over the corner of Tony’s mouth. ”Are you kidding me right now?!” 

”What?! Also, gross.” 

”While I’ve been starving for hours you’ve been snacking? What happened to sharing, babe?” Rhodey pouts, wiping the corner of Tony’s mouth. “And it’s no grosser than kissing you.” 

His partner laughs, picking his containers back up to get started in the kitchen. “You were the one who decided I had to go searching for food, can’t help if I’m cute and that people want to feed me,” Tony teases. “Get that fire going before it’s dark, I want to make clam soup.” 

Rhodey groans, turning around to go back to fanning his flames. 

*** 

In the kitchen, Tony gives the clams and crabs another rinse, setting out to prep the meal and check if his dough from earlier had risen. When Rhodey said they were living off the land, he meant that literally. They’d fallen into a daily routine of farming and foraging along with the locals; this morning Rhodey had collected eggs from the chicken coup down the street for breakfast, the previous day Tony had taken the monorail to gather fruits and veggies on a local farm, and so their days went. 

Despite laughing at his partner’s jealousy earlier, Tony sets part the dough aside to roll into balls and fries them in hot oil to put a snack together for him with last night’s leftover curry. His partner pops his head into the kitchen just as he’s filling the balls, a bright and knowing smile stretching across his lips. 

Everything about the place – and the island – was quaint, and strangely comforting, like a beloved sweater. Their temporary home had the markings of being well-lived in while still being taken care of and updated in some aspects. The floors were new, as well as the kitchen cabinets, but not in the way of modern architecture and designs that stood out weirdly in historical buildings. 

Putting the clams in the fridge after cleaning them, Tony gets started on prepping the rest of the ingredients. Rhodey’s outside poking the fire and stirring his homemade pineapple beer, sipping in between trying to get the flavour perfect. He’d been at it for days after receiving pineapples from the neighbours as welcome gifts; remembering his grandfather’s recipe had been difficult, but after a brief call home from the payphone in town, he’d excitedly started his project, with a few experiments on the side. So far Tony had had several different varieties, some with raisins or cherries and even grapes and every other berry Rhodey could get his hands on to add in. 

With time to kill, Tony wandered back outside with ice and sunscreen lotion, sitting down in Rhodey’s lap. “I was thinking we could redo the fence of the chicken coup, maybe make it more accessible.” 

”Hm?” Rhodey hummed, leaning back in the chair and hooking his arms around Tony’s waist. 

”If not anything electrical, we can at least set up a better gate. I nearly yanked my arm off running out of there.” 

Rhodey chuckled at that, putting a hand on his thigh to rub in spots where his skin still shone white-blue from the lotion. “That’s because you’re scared of the chickens babe.” 

”No but really, you see how they sometimes get out too,” Tony says, mind running a mile a minute. “Maybe with like a spring that could be cleared up. So long as it doesn’t make the gate too heavy.” 

”That could work, a door seal would stop the banging from being so loud too. We can start on it tomorrow if you’re up to it.” 

”Yeah, I’d really love that.” Tony smiles down at Rhodey, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Here I thought you’d ban me from tinkering until we got back home.” 

”Pretty sure I’d be waking up to you sitting on my chest with a wrench to my throat if I tried that,” Rhodey jokes, nuzzling into his partner’s neck. “Besides, tinkering _is _relaxing, and with that fast brain of yours, we need to keep the hands busy somehow.__

____

____

*** 

An hour later, Tony’s buzzed from the beer and the kisses, and half ready to grind down in Rhodey’s lap then and there when he’s reminded of the broth they were supposed to make. Rhodey sets the pot up on the fire and gets the cooking started while Tony rinses the seafood off once again. 

As the soup comes together and the ingredients mix, one of the octopi is added to the top, Rhodey hastening to ladle the broth over it and the clams at the top to keep it seasoned. They have their meal outside, Tony’s cheeks flushed red from the fire and his never emptying glass of beer. 

”So, how’s it taste?” Tony asks as Rhodes ladling another spoonful of soup into his bowl. Ashes were flying everywhere again, but Tony couldn’t find it in himself to be worried. 

Rhodey takes a roll from the centre of the table. ”Not bad, Mr Stark. Not bad at all.” 

”That means its good right?” Tony teases, leaning over to bump their noses against each other. They fall into each other then, tingling lips meeting clumsily. They’re all teeth for a bit, before Tony takes Rhodey’s face into his hands, guiding them into a more comfortable position. Rhodey finds himself consumed in the kiss, by the soft grip squeezing his biceps, and the light scruff on Tony’s goatee scratching him when he turns his head. 

*** 

The remainder of their time there they spend getting out as much as possible before a ship arrives to take them back. They fish the waters, forage and farm the lands, search the mudflats for clams and crabs, and get everything else they need from the surrounding farms. Tony finally learns how to sew, patching his $3000 jeans with a bright blue strip of fabric and laughing at the absurdity, Rhodey grows a beard and let’s Tony do his shape up, trusting his mechanic’s hands to stay steady. At sunrise and sunset they take romantic strolls on the beach, and with what free time they have when not lounging around, they hike the mountains and hills, take bike rides along the coast, and even explore the reefs on the other side of the island. It’s simple, and quiet, and Tony’s more relaxed than he’s ever been, not sparing a thought for godlike aliens or infinite wormholes in space waiting to swallow him up. Just sun, and sand, and Rhodey’s warm presence. 

He tans and sweats, gets an evil goat’s milk squirted into his eye and nearly topples over the side of a mountain trying to get a shot of the landscape. Among it all, Rhodey is always there, strong and grounding, whether it’s to kiss him awake in the mornings, or hold him when they’re watching a sunset. Rhodey’s always just there. 

Thinking and breathing and _existing _is easier when he’s by his side, when Tony can feel his heartbeat at night, and match his to it, when he smiles so blindingly up at him with his catch, pride written into the lines of his body, or when they’re simply sitting in front of a poorly made fire, reeking of smoke and getting drunk on pineapple beer, exchanging stories on the years that had fled them by.__

____

____

His mind is quieter, and although the nightmares don’t stop, and when he can feel panic attacks clawing at his chest, there’s some relief in finding Rhodey there to centre him and talk him through it, to have someone to hold his hand when shit gets too much. In no way is he ready to face the ten thousand different issues waiting for him at home, but at least here and now he’s able to carve out a piece of serenity. 


	3. We Go Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: "I'm going to kill you!"
> 
> Boot Camp-CrossFit-Escape Room-Demon hybrid. That's it, that's the chapter. Warning for mild sexual content at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hiii, I'm sorry this is so delayed, I'm finally finished up with exams so I hope I can make up for lost time. This one's a bit shit but I wanted to finish it up so that I can get to the other prompts. Will tag if I change or rewrite this in the future <3

”Swing up.” 

”I’m tryi- stay still!” 

”What?” Tony asks in a mock-innocent tone, wriggling around again as if to prove a point. “You’re too slow, just swing up.” 

”Maybe I would if you weren’t wiggling like this and throwing me off.” 

”You’re a hag.” 

”Then put that youth of yours to use and swing up.” 

Tony huffs, squirming against the ropes again. “You know ab workouts are strictly for the suit, this is all on you Lieutenant Colonel.” 

”As I thought, just excuse after excuse.” 

Tony cackles, the vibration from his body rocking Rhodey as he swings up again, just missing the rope suspending them, and then tries again, grasping onto it with his tied hands. The angle is awkward, and he can already feel the cramp developing in his lower back and spreading to his thighs, but he persists nonetheless. 

When he’s got one knot undone with his teeth, his body gives in, and he finds himself staring at the room upside down again, Tony moaning about hitting his head. Sighing, he stretches his body as far as he can bound like this, mindful of Tony behind him. 

”I hate you, you know?” 

”Not when you say it so lovingly, Platypus.” 

”I’m quitting as your liaison, let’s see if you miss me then.” 

”The DOD would send you right back to me, they know I can’t live without my Rhodeybear.” Rhodey can hear the smile in his voice, and flinches away when he feels Tony twisting to bite his ear. “Besides, I’m doing this for _your _health, you think I want to be stuck with an unfit old man with a potbelly? You should appreciate this.”__

____

____

”Why would I appreciate you signing me up for this?! I’m going to be battered by the time the timer runs out, and probably break a rib.” 

”Not so loud, honey. We still need to stay incognito.” 

Rhodey huffs again, barking at Tony to go back to untying his hands while he works the rope suspending them once again. It takes three more tries before they crash to the ground in an unceremonious heap, and then another five minutes to figure out the clue to escaping the room. 

Tony had gotten interested in all things fusion over the past year, so naturally he’d created a boot camp-CrossFit-escape room-demon hybrid not even the engineers of the lowest circle of hell could come up with to torture Rhodey with. They’d been through three levels so far and had been captured by two “monsters”, but they were still making good time according to Rhodey. 

They descend their fourth level and immediately book it to the zip line that connects this floor with the one below it, working quietly to avoid and not draw the attention of whatever is making the chainsaw noise a few doors down. Tony boosts himself up, clicking the clip on his harness into the twin on the zip line. When he’s halfway down, Rhodey follows, nearly stumbling off the platform and alerting whoever was below them that they were coming. Distantly he swears he can hear Tony rolling his eyes. 

When the timer finally goes off an hour later, they’re holed up in the comms room of the abandoned base sector of the game, trying to decrypt floor plans and shortlist the most likely exits out of the game. “No way it can’t be time already.” 

Tony quirks an eyebrow at him. “I thought you didn’t like the game?” 

"I didn’t like being battered by your weird zombie monsters, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to finish.” 

"Tough luck babe, we’re all out of time. Maybe next time,” Tony says, walking towards the hallway. 

”Wha- Just like that? You’re going to leave it just like that? Come on we were almost done with this challenge.” 

He hears Tony laughing, then his footfalls slowing fading down the hallway. Disgruntled, Rhodey sets down the maps and clue cards, following behind him. Tony disappears around a corner ahead, the announcer still blaring instructions for everyone to follow the fluorescent arrows that have appeared on the walls. He’s mentally working through their last clue again when he walks through what looks like a gym door, only to leap out of his skin when he’s greeted by shouts and the entire floor’s monsters. Tony stands to the side laughing, coming over to drape himself in James’s arms. 

”Honeybear, you should have seen your face.” 

Rhodey frowns, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring unhappily at the dispersing actors. “Be honest, Tony, do you have a life policy out on me? Are you trying to kill me and get the money?” 

”Now why would I need that money right now?” Tony asks, eyes laughing as he tries to supress his smile. “Trust me, I still want decades with you before I go collect that cheque.” 

”You’re so sure I’m dying first.” 

”Am I?” This time he laughs out loud, full-bodied and carefree. “Hmm well maybe…” 

”I’m going to kill you if you say it!” 

*** 

Rhodey huffs and puffs the whole way home after falling for the second jumpscare Tony has set up just outside the gym, grumbling about quitting “for real this time” like an unhappy teenager and pointedly looking at the passing scenery. Though Tony’s still amused, he feels a little bit bad so he decides to play nice, asking the driver to roll up the partition between them. In an instant he’s on his knees squeezing into the space between Rhodey’s knees, the other man freezing up under his hands before what’s happening finally registers. He puts on a show of being disinterested, only because he knows Tony hates being ignored and gets more riled up because of it, but he’s got a hand in his hair and muttering praises through gritted teeth soon enough, when the mechanic’s lips are wrapped around him and there's a calloused hand cupping his balls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, and let me know what you think or drop a kudos (because that makes me happy too lmfao). IDK if you guys have seen the promptlist, but I posted the link in chapter 1, so if you have any suggests for any of them, let me know too <3

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE: If you have read some of my other stories, I'm considering deleting one or two because I'm not happy with it. If an author doesn't intend to continue a story for awhile or at all, would you prefer they delete it, or leave it up and add a discontinued/hiatus tag?


End file.
